


Things Change

by ColdFront



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFront/pseuds/ColdFront
Summary: After Mei moves out to prepare for an arranged marriage, Yuzu tries to figure out what she has left. Mei has other ideas.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on chapter 36 of the manga, but is vague enough in its events to be compatible with the anime too.

The school's administration office is empty, silent, lit golden in the last rays of the setting sun. Yuzu waits, pensive, brushing her fingers over the desk. If she closes her eyes, she can almost feel Mei there. She's startled, for a moment, by the school's PA system's call for students to leave, but she makes no move to go.

Mei is gone. Home is strained conversations with her mother and an empty bed and an apartment defined by what it lacks rather than by what it contains. Yuzu has been putting off returning, day by day - she slept over with Matsuri last night, Harumin the night before. She isn't sure where she's going tonight. She knows she can't stay away from home forever, but in the mean time, she can't shake the sense that if she waits for the right time, the right moment, she'll go home and Mei will be waiting and they can all have dinner together and be a family and go to bed and-

Her reverie is interrupted by light footsteps and a soft voice. Mei stands in the doorway, beautiful and real. "What are you doing here?" she asks, and for a moment Yuzu wants to jump into her arms, kiss her neck, beg her never to leave again... but Mei's expression doesn't invite affection, and Yuzu finds herself lost for words. 

"I uh..." she stammers, playing with her hair nervously. Mei's eyes narrow. "Why are _you_ here, anyway? Students are supposed to go home. Don't you have a wedding to plan for?" Yuzu finally manages, hurt and loss creeping into her voice.

"And what concern is that of yours?" Mei asks, and she takes a step forward. "Do you have a problem with my family's decisions? Or is it just petty jealousy?" She reaches up a hand, strokes Yuzu's cheek briefly, then wrenches it away. Tears pool in her eyes, but her tone is still biting, angry, lost. "What did you expect? That we'd just run off into the sunset together?"

Yuzu flinches as if slapped, and tears start to stream down her face. "I would, you know that?" she hisses. "It's all I wanted. I love you, Mei, even when I can't understand why. Maybe Matsuri was right. Maybe I'm an idiot. I just can't help needing you." She turns away from Mei, knowing it's too late to hide her tears but wanting to anyway.

"You... need me?" Mei asks softly from behind her, and Yuzu feels a pair of soft hands around her tummy and a warmth against her back. She can't help responding, leans in as Mei bites her neck gently. She turns back toward her stepsister, and Mei's lips find Yuzu's. The kiss starts light, but turns rough, with Mei pushing harder, more desperately. Yuzu wraps her arms around Mei, and pulls her closer. Mei takes the chance to push Yuzu against the desk, and papers fall through the air.

Mei reaches a hand up to cup Yuzu's cheek, and Yuzu notices Mei's wearing a ring. It isn't the simple one Yuzu gave her - it has a diamond in it. Yuzu shoves Mei away, breaking off the kiss, and for a split second a single strand of saliva connects them absurdly. Yuzu draws back and slaps Mei, hard.

"Go to hell," Yuzu whispers hoarsely, and sets off for home, leaving Mei standing in the office, touching her face with a perplexed look, a reddening mark spreading across her cheek.

Yuzu knows home is empty, but maybe it was all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Citrus, but dear lord, Mei/Yuzu is unhealthy.


End file.
